This description relates to liquid crystal displays.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) can be used in many electronic devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, desktop monitors, and flat panel televisions. For example, a liquid crystal display has a liquid crystal layer positioned between two crossed linear polarizers for modulating light using an electro-optic effect. A voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer changes the orientations of the liquid crystal molecules and the optical phase retardation of the liquid crystal layer, thereby changing the amount of light that passes the crossed linear polarizers. The liquid crystal display has an array of pixel circuits that can be individually addressed. The pixel circuits modulate light according to pixel data (pixel voltages), thereby generating images. Each pixel of the display can show a range of gray scale levels depending on the voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer. Use of color filters allows the display to show color images.